


to whatever end

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, a little something to soothe the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Everything's going to be ok, no matter what comes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	to whatever end

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who might need a soothing reminder that whatever comes, we'll face it. No matter if the sky's burning, love conquers all.

Ben’s dark wavy hair ruffles playfully in the breeze, and Rey’s long unbound hair has long since been taken out its ponytail. It’s a beautiful fall day, and the scent of woodsmoke floats through the air. 

Ben and Rey are atop a hill, looking out at all the city below. 

There is peace and calm, and when Rey inhales the clean, crisp air, she whispers to Ben, “I love you.” 

Ben says warmly, “I know.” 

“You know that no matter what the future brings, we’ll face it together, right?” 

Ben nods and smiles. 

They will walk fearlessly into the future, head held high. Rey says quietly, “I won’t be afraid.” 

Ben curls his big arm around her and sighs, “To whatever end.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself emotional ok? These lines were inspired by Throne of Glass.


End file.
